Dreaming
by kazema
Summary: Magic, it must be magic, the way I hold you and the night just seems to fly.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Dreaming**

_Dreaming, _

_I must be dreaming or am I really here with you? _

"What is it…" trailed off Hermione, who was beyond shocked when his lips landed softly on hers.

The night breeze blew, her dress swayed with the wind and some of her hair strands were swept away over her face. It was a breathtaking night, she realized as she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand when the soft kiss turned into a deep one.

His hand was at the small of her back while the other was holding her cheek. She had always dreamed about this. She could not trust herself to look at him without having these thoughts of kissing him invading her mind.

By then, the shock was replaced by a warm feeling that now crept on her face. She was blushing like an idiot. Thankful that the night has concealed it, she could not respond.

Her mind was in a haze, in a whirlpool of thoughts. She stood there like a statue. Caged in his warm embrace, her mind was totally blank.

His lips were moving expertly, urging her to respond. Slowly, when it hit her, she responded even though her mind shouted not to, for everything that was happening is not real. It is unacceptable, it is not right.

But she couldn't stop her heart from wanting this, enjoying the kiss they were sharing under the moonlight.

_You take me in your arms, and though I'm wide awake _

_I know my dream is coming true._

Not even aware, her hands where clinging on to his shoulders. She wanted this, it dawned on her. His embrace gave her the security she needed. That everything will be alright. Even if it meant this is will be the last.

If anyone walked in on them, she couldn't care less. What's happening between them is all that mattered. She wanted to make it right. She wanted this to be memorable.

It may be the last time notwithstanding it was the first that she'll get to kiss him. She's supposed to tell him tonight that it's the last time he'll see of her. The kiss would have lasted as long as their breaths would enable them if not for the loud laughter from a group of students who were hovering nearby.

The farewell party must've ended. For her, the farewell party meant two things: A farewell to Hogwarts and to Draco. She couldn't decide what hurt more. One thing is for sure, it would be so painful to be apart from him. Even now, that she was with him, it still pained her to be unable to tell him those words. He hadn't told her those words too.

The laughter faded. Then she remembered the real reason why they were there in the first place. She calmed herself, and glanced at him, having this notion that he was just playing with her, that when she looked at him, there will be mischief in those blue eyes, that the kiss meant nothing to him at all. She avoided meeting his eyes for fear of what she might see in there.

Another cold wind blew, filling the silence that hung in the air. A wisp of hair was blown over her face so she tried tucking it behind her ear only to be resisted. It was because he was holding both of her hands. She didn't notice because it almost felt natural.

Hermione knew that the warmth that came from his hands will be fading soon. It will be very hard to forget. Having no choice but to meet his eyes head-on, she was amazed to see that his eyes mirrored her own. The emotions must be so overwhelming that she was unable to hide it any longer.

Hide, yes. That's what she did from the time she realized that she was seeing him in a whole new light. She had also discovered these feelings for him. They sure were very hard to suppress.

There was intensity in his eyes that almost took her breath away. It gave her hope. But she didn't want to see it. She didn't want to believe it for it might only be a mere illusion.

_Magic, it must be magic, the way I hold you and the night just seems to fly._

_Easy for you to take me to a star. _

_Heaven is that moment when I look into your eyes._

Could it be? Is he feeling the same way she felt?

He was no longer her enemy the moment she took responsibility of looking after him. They spent most of their time together since he claimed he couldn't remember anything one morning he woke up, all because of her acting on impulse. It was her fault since she made him drink that potion which was supposed to teach him a lesson about respecting others. It had been four months since that incident.

She balanced her time hanging out with him and with finding out the antidote which was what busied Hermione. When nothing good came up, she decided to tell Professor Dumbledore. She was hoping the Headmaster could do the antidote instead. But he couldn't.

Shaking the thought of the events in the last four months, Hermione cleared her throat, she decided to speak or else it would last a lifetime staring at each other. She pulled her hands from his firm grip, only to regret it afterwards when her hands felt empty and cold.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Hermione congratulated herself for getting back on track; she managed to find her voice and to not stutter considering that exhilarating kiss and intense eyes that looked at her as though she's all he could see.

"I want you to have this," he took out a black velvet box from his pocket.

She hesitated at first then she took it, feeling the texture of the box. Slowly opening it, her heart stopped. When the gold time turner met her eyes, a lot of memories flashed like still pictures in her mind. One was when she was desperately looking for it at the Gryffindor common room.

It's what she had been hoping to find, but couldn't. She swore then the moment she found it, she'll undo everything she did to him that made him forget she was a _mudblood._

It was what would prevent all this from happening. If she hadn't lost her time turner, maybe she would be able to give Draco back his lost memory. Maybe they would not be standing there outside, having just kissed.

It was her only chance. If she had only had it then, she wouldn't be this confused now. She wouldn't be hurting, hoping for something impossible. She held it in her palm firmly. She wanted to throw it away, to the deepest sea or to the far away galaxy. To never be found again.

His voice got through her deepest thoughts, "That was the last of it…and I wanted you to have it. I always thought you wanted one…" There was a knowing hint in his voice.

At this she looked up, surprised at what she heard him say. "How did you know?" Did he know more than I thought he knew?

"I've always known Hermione."

Tears were brimming at the corner of her eyes but she didn't let it show. Without any second thoughts she hugged him tightly. She hoped she could tell through that hug what she feels for him, that she loves him. But he didn't say a word. He only hugged her back.

And she felt it. She knew, there was no mistaking it, that he cared. He loved her too. They seem to have this mutual understanding that words are not needed to show what they feel towards one another.

_And, oh, I just fall in love again;_

_Just one thought and then it happens every time._

_And there I go, I just fall in love again, and when I do, _

_Can't help myself I fall in love with you. _

A/N: Review, anyone? By the way, the lyrics are that of an old song entitled 'fall in love again'.


End file.
